


Stuffed Rabbit

by gubby



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Knotting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, rabbit!reader, wolf!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubby/pseuds/gubby
Summary: Reader and Arthur's first time together. Hybrid AU.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	Stuffed Rabbit

Steps:

1.Get your rabbit  
You could already feel you jittering heart urge a kick in your legs as soon as Arthur laid you down on his bedroll, and you had to fight your own nature not to shy and flinch away from his ministrations. The both of you had just finished something of a play chase, and he had won, snatching you up as his prize. 

It was difficult, but you managed to calm yourself and convince your own body that you weren’t in any danger, your ears lowering when you managed to finally submit. Your predator boyfriend was patient with you, but still eager, you could tell from the wagging of his tail and the ever-growing tent in his pants. He was almost beaming when he observed the steady rise and fall of your chest while your breaths evened out, still blushing from the adrenaline rush.

_"There’s a girl.”_

2\. Preheat  
Arthur crawled slowly behind you, so as not to accidentally spook you, until you were cradled against his chest and tucked between his legs. You helped him to tug off your bottoms, and he rested his head against your shoulder to observe as you revealed yourself to him. You felt a gentle lick against your neck before Arthur latched on with lips and teeth, hoping to show his appreciation of your willingness to be vulnerable, and for seeing your lower lips start to wet with slick.

He brings one of his calloused to cup your pussy reassuringly before using his fingers to explore your anatomy, stroking every surface before settling on your clit and coaxing it out from its hood. You felt his teeth grip just a little harder when you squeaked at the sudden spike of stimulation, prepared to hold you down to take your pleasure if need be.

_“C’mon now, sweet pea. Yer doin’ so good, just trust me.”_

3\. Prepare  
It wasn’t so long before you were soaking, and Arthur tentatively prodded you with a finger before slipping inside. You could hear his tail start to thump against the ground behind you before long, a new wave of lust hitting him as he felt the warmth of you inner velvet flutter against the sense of intrusion. He went as deeply as he could before starting to rock his finger in and out of you, adding a finger, then repeating, until you could take three comfortably, four with some easing discomfort.

He wasn’t under any illusion. Arthur was completely and totally in love with you. He knew it, his instincts knew it, and he’d been waiting for your unconditional trust for the longest time. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t be able to resist the sweet allure of knotting you and sewing his seed as best he could. You were the perfect mate for him, there was no buts about it.

Now, your big bad wolf had only _just_ gotten a taste of your sweet complete vulnerability. He wasn’t about to abuse it and lose, nor would he take the chance. So as much as your momentary whines of discomfort made his heart ache terribly, he’d endure so you weren’t crying later, without a second thought.

4\. Get stuffing!

When your puffy tail twitched, and you rolled your hips into his palm, Arthur knew you were as ready as you could be. He quickly maneuvered himself from behind you, stripping you both of your remaining clothes, revealing just how painfully hard he was. He gripped himself at the base and stroked a few times, both to try to whet your appetite and provide a bit more lubricant, coaxing a few beads of pre from the slit to drool onto your cunt before he used his head to smear it into your opening. Arthur didn’t exactly pride himself as a thorough man, or necessarily quick-thinking, but with you it was like his mind operated on a different channel. Anything and everything that could make you more comfortable, he would do.

The first push was a scary one. As a wolf, Arthur was a lot bigger than you, a rabbit. Even an idiot could see that, not to mention that he was a little huskier than the average. It was very possible that he would hurt you, and that would scare you, and he’d spend the rest of the night comforting you, the rest of the week trying to make it up to you, and the rest of his life feeling guilty over it. But he had to try. He loved you so damn much, he wanted to be with you in every possible way two people could be together. In the most intimate of ways, the ways his instincts yearned for unendingly.

So, while watching your face carefully for fear or discomfort, he pushed. You squeaked and perked your ears as the ruddy head of his cock popped into you, but you relaxed again quickly, feeling no pain and remembering that you were small enough that a hard clench would make things _too tight_. Arthur meanwhile, groaned and rumbled so low it was practically a purr.

“Baby, darlin’... Yer just so tight. And so soft. Just as soft as I thought you’d be. I reckon everythin’ about you’s soft and warm, ain’t it? This pussy o’ yours ain’t no different. I might never wanna to leave.” The lovesickness is clear as day on his face, he pants between words and shoves the hair out of his face before coming closer and inching his way into you, as far as you’ll let him. You can feel the warmth of his heavy balls settling on your ass, and his hands drift from your thighs to cup your face and pepper it with loving kisses. His sigh of relief is palpable in the air.

“Feels good, don’t it? Hell, I’m already gettin’ used to this. You’re gonna have to get used to it too, sugar, ‘cause from now on this pussy is mine, all mine. I love you more than anythin’, honey. My perfect little rabbit, made just for me. Thanks for lettin’ me in, but I’m gonna be the one to open you up.”

5\. Finish off  
And from then on, nothing could stop the wolf that was Arthur Morgan in love. He thrusted and kissed and bit with everything he had, and you didn’t doubt that. He stroked the deepest parts of you, and you could swear you felt his pulse from the steady throb of his cock as he pounded you. It wasn’t long before the both of you were reaching your peaks, and Arthur put a calloused thumb against your clit and rubbed as his knot swelled.

Arthur had told you multiple times about the details of his lupine anatomy, usually while he was teasing you and trying to make you blush. So while it didn’t surprise you, the sensation was still something that made your eyes widen. The stretch was admittedly uncomfortable, you just weren’t built biologically to expect it, but at the same time you didn’t want it to stop. It was Arthur, dammit, and you wanted every bit of him.

Your orgasm was intense, body-shaking, eye-blinding, and all around disorienting, but you were anchored by Arthur, who continued to thrust shallowly and fill you with rope after sticky rope of his spend. When he was finally able to wind down, gentle kisses and licks were lavished on your skin.

6\. Enjoy!

“Haven’t knotted anyone in…well, in a long time, darlin’. We might be here a while.” He was still breathing heavy, but he’d since collapsed, rolling the both of you over so you could rest on top of him. He buried his head in your neck and tangled his hands in your hair to sate his unrelenting urge to provide you with security and comfort, as well as his yearning to remain as close to you as possible. 

“Thank you, sweetheart. I mean it. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, Arthur. How much longer?”

“I’unno. Probably another 25 minutes. You got somewhere to be, bunny rabbit?”

“No. But you’re lucky I love you.”

“Just about the luckiest wolf in the goddamn world, baby.”


End file.
